Fairy Tale
by DixieMame
Summary: 61 of the 100 Challenge. Also a peek at a larger story I may do in the future. Mickey and friends take on an evil ghost during a romantic ball.


_Yet another 100 thing, number 61. I've actually had this idea in mind for a week or so,a huge story about Mickey mixed with King Arthur and witches and whatnot...so I decided to test this out, see what others would think of it. Like a side-story._

_To make sure you understand..._

_Pete is a Prince, but the destination the gang is trying to reach will detirmine who will really be king._

_Goofy is Merlin!_

_Daisy has an obsession to make Donald marry her._

_And I think that's it... Mickey and crew belong to Disney, and the song bit at the end belongs to Disney, and the song tidbit at the end belongs to the musical South Pacific, from the song Some Enchanted Evening._

* * *

When the carriage abruptly stopped, the maiden couldn't help but be startled. She blinked once or twice, and then, when no more movement was felt, gently opened the door. "Are we there already?" 

To the left side, of which she was coming out to, stood an elegant cream-colored horse. However, the rider was the one that was caught up in her attention. A rather short mouse with fair, though dull-colored clothing, Squire Mickey Mouse looked over to the lady and smiled. "I guess so…at least according to Goofy anyway. He's the one leading us and all."

There was another horse to the right side of the carriage, and one more in front, which was dragging the carriage. On the right horse sat the fancy-clothed but dirty-looking Prince Pete, and on the front was a very tall blue-wearing dog, the Goofy spoken of before.

"Now wait one darn minute." Pete grumbled, riding his black mount around to meet with Mickey. "This place doesn't look anything like - "

"That's 'cause it isn't, fellas!" Goofy called out. He sat up straight, and tried to slide off his ride, but managed to get tangled up in the saddle, and after a few moments of pain and struggle, landed triumphantly on his rear. However, he managed to ignore the little incident, standing up and dusting himself off as if it had never happened. Ignoring the eye-rolling of his friends, he continued. "I thought we could take a little stop here in the town of Lilypaddle."

"ANOTHA' rest-stop?" came the shriek of a male. After the first lady stepped out, she was followed by two ducks, one male, and one female, and a small yellow dog. The female was dressed in a mish-mash of black and white, while the male seemed content with violet and navy. The man, Donald Duck, crossed his arms in agitation, and continued his rant. "We don't have time for all this! We've gotta run from witches and assassins and protect the Prince and find out who the Queen of The Covenant is and - "

"Which is why we need to stop!" Goofy interrupted, pointing to a painted sign only two feet away from the carriage. "Look here."

The first woman, the elegant and lovely Minnie, walked over and read to her companions. "Cheshire Cat's Ball, tonight at eight. One and all, come and dance your troubles away at Alice's Ballroom!" She blinked, and then smiled gently, turning to Goofy. "I see. You want to give us a night to relax!" The dog seemed to agree, sitting on his rump and barking happily, the nametag reading 'Pluto' bobbing up and down.

"How romantic." The female duck, Daisy, swooned, clasping her hands together. "A ball! Oh, we'll need new dresses, and corsages, and dance lessons…"

Pete suddenly cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "We aint goin' nowhere. Don't you know about Alice's Ballroom?"

There was a pause of silence, and then Mickey tugged nervously at his collar. "Well…back home, there were a few rumors…"

"Rumors shumomors!" Pete snapped, leaping off his horse to hit the ground with a loud THUD. "Alice's Ballroom is HAUNTED!" He flailed his arms about to add drama. Pluto rolled his eyes, and headed over near Mickey. "Any balls that are held there, they end in disaster! An ugly ghost flies around, and chases after all the men! We'll be walking into our own graves!"

The ducks, for once sharing cowardice, gulped. Donald waved a hand in the air. "All for going back on the trail?"

Minnie's face fell, and she quietly headed back for the carriage. Upon seeing this, Mickey frowned, and slid off of his own steed. "Now hold on one minute…Pete, you and I are supposed to be the defenders of England. It's our duty to fight evil, such as ghosts! I say we go to the ball!" Minnie looked at him, her expression a mix between confusion and joy.

"That's the spirit!" Goofy pumped his fists up and down. "Now you just leave them dresses and whatnot to me. This'll be a great ball!"

* * *

Hours later, the heroes arrived at the grand and gigantic white marble ballroom. The delicious aroma of exotic food filled the area, along with the soothing melodies of professional violinists. However, the one item that seemed to capture everyone's attention was the marvelous chandelier hanging from the ceiling…it seemed to house hundreds of candles, illuminating the majesty of the murals on the ceiling. 

The boys arrived first, gawking at the sheer beauty of the room. Pete, however, quickly lost his patience. "Hey, Merlin the Magnificent." He growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where are the girls at? We're lookin' dumb, just standin' here!" Pluto whined, trying to point at something near the entrance, but went ignored.

Goofy waved a finger, making a 'tsk' noise. "Never rush a lady, your highness. I had to make their clothes from barely anything, you know. Besides, everyone knows the best things are worth the wait!"

Before Pete could make another smart remark, the sound of Donald's gasp came first. Walking ever so gently down the stairs, first, was Daisy, wrapped in purple drapery, nearly falling off her shoulders. She also had a small golden tiara to match, encrusted with amethyst ovals.

"Uh…" Donald drew out, speaking the best he could.

The second mesmerizing mistress then descended upon them, flowing in rose red satin with snow-white frills laced all around. She has also been given a matching tiara, only hers was slightly bigger and fitted with emerald triangles.

Mickey was able to give more thought to his reaction. "Uhhhh…."

Daisy giggled, and latched herself onto Donald's arm. "Aren't these great? Goofy conjured these up after just drawing them! Oh, Donald, we are such a beautiful couple together!" She then held a hand up, wiggling her ring finger. "How about making us a beautiful commitment?"

Donald slapped a palm to his face. "Oh brother." He muttered, shaking his head. She just wouldn't quit…

Minnie slowly walked up to her friends, and gave off a warm smile. "What do you think?"

Mickey put a hand to his throat, hoping it could cure him of the lump there. "I…you…very…want to…"

Pete, however, had no such problem, shoving Mickey aside and grinning down at little Minnie. "You look great, Minnie-doll! What's say we hit the dance floor, and you put your hands around a hero?"

Minnie sighed, but nodded, holding out a hand…

Suddenly, there was an intense wail, following by a haunting shriek!

_"PLEEEEEEASE!"_

Instantly, the candles were blown out, and a white figure stood on the chandelier. The face was twisted and gruesome, it's clothing was ripped and torn apart, and it screamed again in agony. _"PLEEEEEEASE!"_

To say the people were terrified out of their skin would be an understatement. All of the partygoers ran around in circles like chickens with their heads cut off, screaming at the top of their lungs. The mysterious being leapt down to the floor, and then hovered several feet up in the air, looking around relentlessly. She emitted another screech, and then flew after any and all young men in the room, her arms stretched out far beyond normal human proportions.

"Annnnnnnd that would be our cue to go." Pete stammered, turning around to run. However, Goofy stood in his way, holding up to swords, smiling rather pleasantly.

"Remember what Mickey said?" He chided, handed a sword to Pete, and then to Mickey. "You're here to vanquish the ghost. Good luck, fellas!"

Pete grumbled, but glanced to the dance floor. He smirked, thinking…what better way to prove his right to the throne, and win over Minnie?

Mickey, however, frowned upon taking his sword. Even though this was his idea, he still didn't like the idea of fighting…especially not when he wanted to see Minnie dance. He was sure she was graceful on her feet.

Both boys put aside their negative thoughts, and ran onward toward the strange entity. Pete made the first move, lifting his bulky arms and slashing his blade downward upon the ghost's head. To his horror, his weapon went right through the enemy!

To make matters worse, this little action caught the phantom's attention. It turned to face the heroes, and yelled again. _"PLEEEEEASE!"_ She reached out for Pete, who let out a noise not unlike the scream of a little girl.

"Well, I did all I could!" Pete yelled, dropping his sword and running to his left. The spirit merely went after him, continuing its begging. Mickey blinked at this, watching them carefully. He then looked to the other males the being had gone after…they were unharmed. Terrified, but unharmed. The mouse continued mulling it over, his eyes going back and forth.

"Why's he just STANDING there?" Donald squawked, nearly hiding behind Pluto. The dog was snarling on its legs, but quite afraid to do much of anything else.

"Oh, I hope he'll be okay." Minnie whimpered, putting her hands to her heart. If Mickey was hurt because of her selfish wish to go to the ball, she'd never forgive herself.

Fortunately, everyone's spirit was lifted with Mickey gave a winning smile. He dropped his sword, and began running as fast as his little feet would carry him after the specter, then to its side, and then ahead, side-by-side with Pete. "Pete! Run to your left, I'll take care of this bellowing banshee!"

Pete blinked, but did as he was told, quickly changing direction. "It's your funeral, pal!"

Mickey, however, stopped running, and turned around to face the ghoul head-on. The ghost stretched its arms out again, screaming once more. _"PLEEEEEASE!"_

Mickey cracked his knuckles…and then placed one arm around his back, one foot back, and bowed down.

The spirit halted. There was absolute silence.

Mickey then looked up, a face full of sheer warmth and mirth, and extended a hand forward. "May I have this dance?"

The entity hovered in the spot for a few more moments, and then, miraculously, silver tears began falling from its eyes. The waterworks peeled away the ugly exterior, shedding away the horrid clothes and body, to reveal a stunning blonde-haired maiden, in an elegant dress of pure white silk. _"Two hundred years…"_ She sighed gently, trying to rub away her tears. _"Two hundred years, I've been waiting for a man to ask me to dance. That's all I've ever wanted…"_

With that settled, she lightly took Mickey's hands, and the nervous violinists began to play again. The candles came to life once more, and the entire gathering watched in awe as the two danced ever so softly to the music.

His friends all held gaping jaws. Daisy crossed her arms, looking skeptically to Goofy. "You knew this would happen, didn't you." She raised an eyebrow.

Goofy grinned, putting his hands behind his head. "Don't you think a great king should notice everything? Mickey made sure to take note of everything before trying to cause any sort of injury…in order to really defeat an enemy, you have to understand them first."

Pete grumbled, sticking out his upper lip in a pout. "Well if I knew she was gunna' be such a babe, I woulda' asked her to dance!"

After many moments of tender music, the violin players paused, and ended with a quick tug of their strings. The woman released Mickey, and smiled down at him. _"Thank you ever so much. Now I may rest in peace…"_ She put her hands to her chest, and closed her eyes. Her dress began to disintegrate into small fluttering moths, and soon, she was gone entirely the little insects flying away out an open window and into the starry night.

Mickey let out a long breath, but straightened himself out. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Surprised, he quickly turned around to meet the ever-lovely Minnie.

"You know…" She said softly. "I would rather a hero put his arms around me." She reached out and held one of his hands. "May I have this dance?"

Mickey's cheeks went a bright red, and his heroic demeanor vanished in an instant. "W-well…I…uh…s-sure, Minnie! I'd love to!" He fumbled a little, and then nervously slid an arm around her waist.

Others soon joined in – including Daisy literally dragging Donald – and the ballroom was alive once more. Goofy waved his hands about, listening to the music pick up once more. He couldn't help but add a merry tune of his own.

_Some enchanted evening  
When you find your true love,  
Across a crowded room,  
And fly to her side,  
And make her your own  
For all through your life you  
May dream all alone…_

End.


End file.
